Kyu
Kyu is the pet cat of Christopher Harris or Plásma Commentates as well as Piper and Tokai. She is the leader of The Creature Pet Council. She is very kind and respectful to others. She owns a channel that has weekly uploads of acts of kindness. Physical Description Kyu is a black cat with large bright blue cat eyes. She is able to alter her size as a cat ranging from the size of a kitten to the size of a mountain lion. On The Creature Channel, her cat form is that of a poorly cut out picture of an animated cat. Kyu has also appeared in Minecraft as the Black Cat. She had orange eyes and a light-blue collar. She has the ability to turn herself into a humanoid figure, with cat ears and a tail. She prefers this form over her cat one and can be seen mostly in this way. On The Creature Channel, her humanoid form is that of a young girl with brown hair. She wears a goth lolita anime-style dress and a gold bell collar. At the end of The Grey Spell Story, Kyu reverts to her humanoid form, a vector figure with real hair. In the sims 4, Kyu appears as a human child with short black hair. She wears a short, light blue dress and a vampire fang necklace. She lacks her cat ears and tail in this form. In the show, she has a collection of clothes she wears but dresses in a custom mission suit for the Pet Council. The mission suit appears similar to The Creature Council's but has a different logo and is brown instead of yellow. Background Kyu is a Creature Companion, originally born a normal Cat on the planet Earth. She was born in a human pet store by a currently unnamed white cat with big red eyes. She was only a few days old when the store owner took Kyu away and began to carry her o the back room. However, while they were walking, a young Vampire girl and her parents entered the store. Immediately Kyu and the girl caught eyes, and she instantly knew that Kyu was the pet for her. When she asked could she have Kyu, the store own dropped Kyu out of fear of the Vampires in their store. The girl's parents catch Kyu with their telekinesis while the store owner ran away. The girl then took Kyu, officially making her their pet. Kyu and the girl became very close very quickly and because of how young Kyu was when she was adopted, Kyu treats the girl as her own mother. It only took one year before Kyu completely transformed into a Creature Companion and gained a humanoid form and her master's intelligence. Personality The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Channel Appearances in The Creature Council Chronicles Kyu is the pet of Chris and can often be seen walking around in The Lair as a background character. She can often be seen in Chris' room, making sure that people stay out of his room. Something that Chris values very much. Whenever Chris is sick or feeling down Kyu is never too far away. Appearances on The Creature Channel Kyu, along with Tokai, are like "mascots" of The Creature Channel. When something breaks or a character gets out of order a broken t.v. screen pops up with Kyu and Tokai looking surprised and worried respectively. Friday the Thirteenth Friday the Thirteenth is Kyu's very first appearance on the channel. Right before the Anti-Plásma took control of the video, Kyu is seen very briefly on the channel's technical difficulties screen. Kyu is sad Kyu is sad is used as a way to show how The Grey Spell affected Kyu. She appears as a normal Minecraft Cat. She sat on the front porch of The Lair looking at the rain. She meowed randomly at the rain for several minutes before the video ended. Plásma Noir | The Grey Spell During Plásma's interrogation, Kyu is found in Plásma's room in The Lair as a Minecraft Cat. She seems to have lost her humanoid intelligence along with her humanoid form and ability to speak. Kyu just looked at Plásma calmly while he deduces that she could not be the cause of The Grey Spell. Work on Kyu Kyu is a faction channel to The Creature Channel and is ran by Kyu. She believes that there is too much hatred in the world and so she made this channel to show how we can counteract this. She makes weekly videos of "acts of kindness" that can help people live better lives. Powers and Abilities Kyu shares the same powers as Chris, because of the creature/pet attraction law which states: "Any pet with a creature owner will, eventually, gain their intelligence, their powers, and their form." However the fact, she does not usually use those powers. She often levitates and disappears and sometimes uses enhanced speed. Development The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Channel Kyu has yet to appear as a character on The Creature Channel. Trivia * Kyu was not given her name for around two years after she was adopted. Category:The Creature Channel Category:The Creature Council Category:Female Category:Channel Owners Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Anthropoids